jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid1661/Prawdziwa historia Hedery
Bohaterowie wyglądają z jws 2 i dochodzi 1 nowy członek smoczej akademii Tu żyje Stoik i Valka jako małżeństwo jagby ona nie została porwana przez smoki 1.Wyspa Berk Wyspa Berk zmieniała się już tyle lat na wspaniałą wyspę w całym swiecie ale kij z tym, Są tu tyby owce i malownicze zachody słońca które kocham oglądać od kiedy tu jestem.Dzisiaj jest ognisko na którym opowiadamy,,Historię swojego życia'' czyli siadamy przy ognisku i gadamy o swoich przeżyciach które się przeżyło itp... O Odynie bym zapomniała o swoich przyjaciołach. Tam w rogu siedzi Sączysmark jego smok to Koszmar Pomocnik Hakokieł czy jakoś tak zaraz koło niego siedzą Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka ich smok to Z ebirug Zamkogłowy ? czy jakoś tak nie wiem Jot i Wym podwujny smok co dzwie głowy to nie jedna ale 4 to chyba lekka przesada.Śledzik to kocha gląkle a szczagulnie swoją krzęśnisię Sztukamięc; Czkawka to wdz naszwgo plemnienia Wandali od kiedy Stoik przeszed na ymmm emeryturkę to na wyspie się sporo pozmieniało i moja kochana siostra Astrid. Valka mówiła że jestem jej kopią ale mam inne włosy hehe i na wszystko mamy smój czas zawsze tak mówiła a teraz ja tak mówie. -Hedera twoja kolej dzisiaj ! -przecie wiem tępaku - czy ja jestem tępakiem ? -Sączysmark zamkij się się bo chce zacząć - a jak nie to co mi zrobisz Hederko ? hmm - -Nie mów do mnie Hederko bo zginiesz zaraz - -SPOKÓJ ! -CZKAWKA ZAMKIJ SIE PROWADZE TU KŁUTNIE - -Hedera ! - tak Czkawka yhh no dobra okey przepraszam sączyzadzie -waybacze ci czekaj sączy-co ? -Doabra zaczynam-krzyknełam na cały regurator bo trwała kłótnia jak zwykle hehe 2 Okrutne dzieciństwo - Zacznę od dziecińsywa.A więc na wyspie Berk żyło mi się dobrze asz zadobrze codziennie bawiłam się z moimi przyjaciułmi do tego dnia kiedy Zmarł nasz wujek to był smutny cios od tamtej pory chodziłam po wyspie smutna,rozpłaczona i bez serca.w tedy odkryłam drugą moją taważ, taważ rozpłaczy,smutku i bez serca.Dwa dni po zginięciu Wuja Flina napadli na nas Łupuieżcy porwali mnie i wzieli na zakładnika i tak zaczeło się okrutne życie.Ludzie z Berk szukali mnie dzień w dzień bez rezultatu myśleli że smoki mnie pożerły a tak naprawde byłam na wyspie wroga. Tym czasem na wyspie Łupieżców -Hedera wstawaj bo cię no wiesz co-Obudził mnie Alderht Perfidy wudz ich plemienia okrutny człowiek -No daj spokuj... jest sobota odpoczywam nie łatwe jest życie wojownika a szczegulnie jak się jest dziewczyną...-Odpowiedziałam zaspanym głosem a on w tym momęcie mnie zwalił złuszka a nie moja wina że śpię w więzieniu i jest zimno mokro i śmierdzi zdechlizną oto warunki w których się wychowałam. -Alberht to bolało i czemu mi nie powiesz o mojej rodzinie ? -pytasz tak samo jak miałaś 6 lat teraz masz 15 lat... i beż się doriboty ! - no już, już jeszce 10 min -Do...-nie dokończył bo przerałam mu -''Do roboty jaki pułmuzg jakiś bleee -Całe życie starciło sens ale do czasu i nagle mnie olśniło że miałam rodzine, siostre, przyjaciuł i postanowiłam uciec z tej okrutnej wyspy .'' ''3.Ucieczka ''Postanowiłam uciec w zimną noc.Knułam ten plan przez 2 dni jak uciec,jak to zrobić,gdze przedewszystkim jest Berk.Szukałam mapy przez półtotej godziny i znalazłam na arenie że tylko. Taratwę budowałam chyba 2 godz. jak pamiętam. ''-Uff koniec z tym bulem co noc uciekam z tąd na zawsze i ne mam zamiaru tu wracać... No ale powiedzą że jestem łupieżcem..ee Stoi'c taki nie jest .Mam nadzieje że moja siostra mnie pozna po tych 10 latach ehhh jakos to bedzie-Odetchnełam ze spokojem że ty chwile zgrozy mam za sobą.Płynelam zjakieś 5 dni bładziłam po morzu i nagle usłyszałam jakieś głosy nad ziemią, zanim się obejżałam jakiś smok mnie złapał i porwał tak po prostu.'' ''-Szczerbek złapałeś go ?-zapytał z przetażeniem Czkawka'' ''-Halo jestem dziwczyną '' ''-Jesteś dziewczyną tak ? toco robiłaś na środku morza hmm-zapytała Astrid tak boleśnie że nie mogłam się postrzymać żeby jej nie odpyskować.'' ''-yhh uciekłam od Łupieżczów okey mam siostre gdześ na Berk i jej szukam chcę wrucić na rodzinną wyspę mam plemie wandali choc Alberht mi mówi że mam ich plemie tęskie za przyjaciółmi jasne i sama nie wieże że smok mnie jeszcze nie pożarł'' ''-Ty...ty się boisz nie wiedzałam że masz twarz bez serca .smudku i rozpłaczy, że najchętniej byś mnie pobiła ja wiem co to bul po utracie kogoś z rod\ziny co się stał powiedz zaufaj swoim.'' ''-To jesteście z Wyspy Berk ? '' ''-Tak jesteśmy z tamtąd i tam lecimy'' ''-A więc zginą mój wuj Flin Hofferson od tamtej pory mniej trzymałam się przyjaciól częściej biłam się z moją siostrą '' ''-Ja maiłam indentycznie naprawde '' ''-serio to czyli że... O odynie dzienki ci odzyskałam siostrę - krzyknelo mi się przez przypadek.Rozmowa z Astrid była łagodna i nawet fajna i spokojna.Poczułam miloś rodzinną od niej.Po godzine loru z Astrid na jej smoku Wichurce zleciała bardzo szybko i znalazłam się na Berk.Miałam fajną ale udaną ucieczkę'' Na wyspie Łupieżców... ''-Hederka wydalamy cię na Berk...WSTAWAJ co nie ma jej czyli już uciekła tak ? a nawet dobrze raz dwa ją tam zabiją...'' ''4.Wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi'' Gdy dotarliśmy na Berk wszyscy pytali się grze ja tyle lat siedzałam czemu uciekłam, ja im wyjaśniałam że Alberht mnuie porwał i tyle '' ''-Eyyy a kim ty jesteś-spytaly bliźniaki a ja odpowiedzałam że '' ''-Jestem siostrą Astrid i mam na imię Hedera- jednak nie mdocierało do nich że mam plemię Wandali.Zaś Sączyspark zaczą zarywać do mnie co mnie troszkę obrzydziło tak samo jak Astrid. ''-A jak ci się udało przeżyć ?'' ''-Ja nie wiem Czkawka jak mi się to udalo zrobić'' ''- A miałaś jakiś kontakt ze smokiem ?'' ''- Może,... nie wiem nie wiele pamiętam'' ''- A może...- nie dokończył bo przerwałam mu'' ''-Nie nie wiem i nie niechce mieś własnego smoka !'' ''-Odpyskowałaś mi czemu przecież my się przyjaźnimy '' ''- Ja przepraszam wymkneło mi się naprawde jeszcze nie odsłoniłam starej tważy'' ''-A to wiele wyjaśnia- odparł czkawka zanim się nie obejżałam wtulil się do Astrid i było słychać ja pół głodem mówił kocham cię w tedy odebrało mi mowę choć w sercu się uśmiehałam z radości że takiego uzdolnego ale słabega i odważnego chłopaka Czkawkę.Ale mój spokuj od pytań jeszcze się ni skończył bo przyszedł Stoic'k Waszki kolana mia się ugieły z przerażenia i zaczą mnie pytać jak na jakimś przsłuchaniu'' ''-Z kąd ty jesteś ? '' ''-Pochodzę z Berk a wychowałam sie na wyspie wroga(Łupeżców)'' ''-Yhym...jak masz na imię ?'' ''-Hedera-W tedy go zamórowało i zawołał Valkę ,gdy przyszła to odrazu mnie poznała i powuedziała że to '' ''-Niemożliwe...'' ''-Halo ale co niemożliwe ?-zapytałam sie jej i odpowiedziała że '' ''-Niesamowite że przeżyłaś i że Alberht cię nie zabił 10 loat szykaliśmy cię'' ''-10 lat naprawde '' ''-Tak- I wy tedy poleciała mi łza szczęścia że starali mnie znaleść przez 10 lat .Następne zaczeli mi zadawać pytania na które nie miałam odpowiedzi a Astrid powiedziała tak,,Wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi'' jagby czytała mi w myślach.A tak minoł pierwszy tydzień na Berk. 5.Własny Śmiertnik Zędacz--pierwszy mój smok... Było to pięknego letniego dnia jak zwykle, do czasu nagle wparował Czkawka że na Berk przyleciało setki śmiertników więc poprosił nasz o pomoc a szczegulnie mnie co bardzo się ździwiłam.Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce Astrid powiedzała że mam sobe wybrać smoka co nie przyszło mi NIGDY do dłowy. -No ale Astrid ja nie umiem nie potrafe -Potrafisz... -... a jak nie ?... -Jasne że tak pomoge ci, do wyboru do kolru -Odparła Astrid z wesołym głosem -Dobra zkoncentruj się i wybież smoka-odparł Czkawka -Dobra jasne to proste...okey to tem fioletoey wygląda na wyjątkowegoswojego rodzaju -Okey teraz bez kontaktu zwrokowego zapieczentuj więź jak ja to jobę-Czkawka odwtucił głowę i wystawił rękę w tedy potrzedł Szczerbatek i oparł nodem o rękę Czkawki.zrobiłam to samo co on i... co, smok +ja = więź zaskakujące.Zębacz schylił główę co oznaczało że mogę wejść na grzbiet. Eeszłam jakoś i usiadłam Czkawka nagle zaczą specjalnie wnerwiać Astrid co mnie wkużyło bardzo -Szczerbek lecimy ! bo bedzie nie dobrze zaraz -Żebyś wiedzał że piekło będze zaraz z ciebe ! Lecimy -W prawo mortko -Wicher w lewo i dogury a potem w prawo i goń Szczerbatka Smok wysłuchał mnie i zrobił dokładnie o co go prosiłam.Było exstra Nigdy nie byłam taka jagby to powiedzić cudownie. -Wicher ?-zapytała Astrid -Tak pasuje mu Wicher i Wichurka hahaha -Ty to masz pomysły Hedera dobranoc siostra -Nom dobranoc Na Berk jest zajefajnie podoba mi się takie nowe życie jak potoczy się dalej tego nie wiem. Tym czasem na wyspie wroga -No to szylujemy się na totalną rozwałkę na Berk... 6.''Witaj Akademio---Atak Łupieżców na Berk-Porwanie/część1 Pewnego zimnego dnia czułam że coś cię kroi na wyspie wroga, ale nieprzejmowalam sie tym wogule.Astrid do tej pory pozwalała wejść na arena ale iałam siedzieć z boku i nic nie robic dla własnego dobra.Astrid porzekonywała Czkawkę żeby on mnie jednak dopuścił do ich grona a on nie był jednak przekonany do czasu.Ok 12:00 gdy poszlam na kurczą zatokę biegła za mną Astrid. -Hedera czekaj -Co ? -Choc ze mną do askademii proszę -Ale Czkawka powiedzal że nie chce mnie tam widzieć -Co tam ja go nie słucham często no choć W oddali bylo słychac jak biegnie Czkawka i nas woła co mnie zdziwiło. -Astrid,Hedera chodźcie do akademii -Po co jak mnie nie chcesz tam widzieć ?-zapytałam go w prost,a jaego mometalnie zadkało-No choć z nami prosimy-powiedzieli churem a ja się zgodzilam i poszlam z nimi w środku Akademii było cicho i pusto i nagle wyszli inni jeżdźcy i powiedzieli że należe do Akademii Smoków byla to fajna impreza ale nie bylam pewna czy radość nie bedzie krudka;ale natychmiast wyszlo slońce.Nagle rozległ się róg ostrzegawczy pobiegłam i spojzałam na morze i co...zobaczyłam kadrę Łupezców i i krzyknelam na smoki.Po kilku sekundach bylismy przygotowani na atak. Na statku wroga... -Atak i żeby nikt mi nie marudzil jasne chce ta dziewczyny i chłopaka cala naprzud-Krzykna Alberht ze szczęsciem w głosie.Nagle zaczeliśmy atakować ich ale napruzno.Zlapal Wichurkę.Wichera i Czkaczerbatka razem z nami.Byliśmi nieprzytomni.Gdy się obudziliśmy to wylągowalismy razem w jednej celi i nagle przyszedł Alberht -No to udalo ci sie parszywy psie-powiedzalam ze zlością w oczach a on poszedł sobie. 7.Witaj Akademio---Niespodzewany ratunek/Część 2 Ten rozdział jest kontynułacją powszednigo... Siedzieliśmy w celi z jakieć trzy godziny kiedy nagle... ''-Macie mi znaleść mojego syna zrozumieliście ?'' ''-Tak wodzu-powiedzieli churem trzech Wandali'' Tym czasem w naszej celi... ''-Astrid Czkawka przybywa odsiecz '' ''-na pewno ?-zapytala Astrid'' ''-Tak czaekacie to to Stoick '' ''-Tata tu jestem-szepną Czkawka i klepną go po ręce '' ''-Synu,Astrid.Hedera... wszyscy w jednej celi ?-zapytał nas'' ''-tak wszyscy razem cali i zdrowi ale nie wiemy co ze smokami...-odparlam z nastawieniem pozytywnym że nasz uratują.Stoick wyważył dzrzwi celi pobieglismy szukać smokow. Po jakims czasie znależliśmy je i ucieklismy na Berk.'' Na wtspie Berk '' ''-O odynie jak się boje o nich... ''-Śledzik nie mazgaj się wikinkem jesteś '' ''-No w sumie racja...Ey co leci tam na niebie ?-zapytal wystraszony śledzik i czym prędzej pobiegł do domu.'' ''-To Czkawka na Szczerbatku i teszta-wykrzykną radośnie Mieczyk po czym ze swoja siostrą wsiadł na smoka i polesieli w ich stronę.Po wylądowaniu już na arenie Czkawka wstał i powieszal że jestem jednym ze smoczych jeźdźców a ja powiedzałam moje radosne i maly sens slowa''Witaj Akademio'' nad chodzę...'' Prawdziwa historia Hedery